Level 1112
| moves = | target = | blockers = | other = | candies = | spaces = 69 | previous = 1111 | prevtype = Order | next = 1113 | nexttype = Jelly }} Level 1112 is the twelfth level in Pastry Palace and the 301st ingredients level. To pass this level, you must bring down 2 cherries and score at least 20,000 points in 35 moves or fewer. When you complete the level, Sugar Crush is activated. Difficulty *You have to use some moves to move the ingredients by conveyor belt. *Blockers block the path to the bottom row where the ingredients exits are located. *Special candies inside sugar chests may help your progress to clear the blockers. *The ingredients are worth 20,000 points (2 ingredients x 10,000 points per ingredient = 20,000 points) which is equal to the one star target score. Stars Strategy *You'll find that some planning and thought really help with this level. Perhaps the thought processes should be similar to those you used for level 1097. *The initial configuration of reds sets up for some specials making. Think about what you want, where you want them and therefore how best to play those first few moves. *Probably best to set off combos for blocker destruction early on, making colour bomb/striped very attractive at that stage, wrapped/wrapped also very attractive, wrapped/striped next best, as long as they are well located and colour bomb/wrapped less helpful in these circumstances. *With luck, the specials and combos will keep coming. *Make sure you destroy keys quickly, as well as blockers, to open up the board. *You'll need to get the first ingredient all the way through and out before you'll see the second one, so try to get the first one done reasonably early. *Note that you do not need to destroy all the blockers and all the popcorn for this level; you need to destroy enough and can use the conveyor belt to get your ingredients to openings instead. *You should have plenty of time to get both ingredients through the puzzle if you follow the above tips. The three star target seems to come easy here too, so celebrate with a nice cup of tea and a biscuit when you're done. Even two cups if you like. Trivia *This level is same as level 1097. However, there are 15 fewer moves in this level. *The only green arrow the ingredients will go through is the one on the left because the ingredients have to through the left one first, making it impossible for the ingredients to get in another arrow (Unless the player is low on moves and uses some free switches to move the ingredients several times to land in the right green arrow). Walkthroughs Category:Levels Category:Ingredients levels Category:Pastry Palace levels Category:Levels with 35 moves Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:5-colour levels Category:Levels with fixed candy layout Category:Levels with striped candies Category:Levels with wrapped candies Category:Levels with candy cannons Category:Levels with conveyor belt Category:Levels with sugar keys Category:Levels with teleporters Category:Levels with 1-layer chests Category:Levels with 2-layer chests Category:Levels with 3-layer chests Category:Levels with 4-layer chests Category:Levels with 5-layer chests Category:Levels with 5-layer icing Category:Levels with liquorice locks Category:Levels with popcorn Category:Levels that need Special Candies Category:Medium levels